


Baking

by klutzy_girl



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Baking, F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-02 18:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13323630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: Eleanor and Chidi's attempt at baking doesn't go as planned.





	Baking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedOrchid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedOrchid/gifts).



Eleanor eyed Chidi skeptically. “You want me to help you cook?” She could cook and it sounded like a lot of fun but she had to protest anyway because who would she be if she didn’t?

“Yes. Come on, it’ll be fun,” he tried. They could do something that wasn’t ethics-related together, which sounded really fun.

“Fine. But you owe me for this,” she told him, getting ready to wash her hands. Then a thought struck her. “Wait, why am I even washing my hands in the first place? I don’t think we have to worry about germs and getting sick.”

“Wash them anyway,” he ordered. She had a point but he would still feel weird and guilty if he didn’t wash them.

“Aw, you don’t want to get sick,” Eleanor teased as she started running her hands under the water. Once Chidi was satisfied, she waited for him to tell her what they were going to cook.

“We could bake cookies,” Chidi pondered, suddenly liking that ideas.

“Chocolate chip?” she questioned excitedly.

“Sure. We’ll have Janet get us the ingredients and get to work on chocolate chip cookies.” Chidi loved the idea of baking with her - they could take this slowly and cook some other day.

After Janet popped in and out to get them the ingredients they needed, the two of them got to work. Eleanor complained about how hard and tiring it was a few times but one look from Chidi shut her up quickly. “You look like you’re in your element,” she observed as he dropped the dough on one of the baking sheets.

“I enjoy baking,” he explained to her with a shrug.

“I enjoy the end result. I can’t wait to eat these babies.” She was excited to taste them and find out if she was a good(ish) baker.

“Patience,” Chidi warned.

Eleanor glared at him. “You be patient,” she shot back.

Acting impulsively, he grabbed her shoulder (even though he still had dough on his hands) and kissed her. “How’s that for patience?” Chidi taunted.

Her mouth widened and she grabbed the hose on top of the sink and sprayed him. “I don’t know. You like being wet?”

“No but I’m pretty sure you do!” he yelled as he dodged the hose.

“Dirty!” Eleanor cried triumphantly as she tried to chase him around the kitchen. This lasted for about half an hour.

They ruined the cookies but Eleanor and Chidi did get to have sex on the kitchen floor so they counted it as a win anyway.


End file.
